


The Beginning Of Every Great Tale

by WATERMELON3659



Series: You Shall Never Be forgotten [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Sibling Bonding, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WATERMELON3659/pseuds/WATERMELON3659
Summary: With an explosive personality Naruto is going to conquer the Ninja world at his own pace!
Series: You Shall Never Be forgotten [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/977121
Kudos: 5





	The Beginning Of Every Great Tale

The day was bright and the sun was shining, the sky was blue and a cool wind provided relief against the warm sun, just the perfect mixture for pain as this was a fucking lie. It was a perfect day. In the Sarutobi compound a yellow-haired boy dressed for work, dragging the standard Anbu long-sleeved clothing and Anbu shinobi pants on, slipping on his Chunin vest he checked again at his supplies. He was prepared, today was a “ Not Putting up with Any Shit Day” as he liked to put it. A day without the genin team he is part of, a day where he can actually go about his day without feeling like he is about to pull a muscle from smiling too much. 

Shifting around in his uniform he adjusted his headband before he cranked open his front door, jumping outside he rushed towards the rural edges of the village for his daily morning exercise to motivate his ass to work and to be patient for another day. 

Patience is very important if you want to be a splendid shinobi and also if you wanted to stay alive, especially with the current mission he is assigned to, the long term pain in the butt. To supervise and protect the heirs to the big shot clans in Konoha. At the beginning it was just until graduation where the Jonin sensei will take over and do a much more capable job then his Chunin abilities can ever do, but then came Sasuke, the on the flight risk. Also currently his most hated enemy alive.

The Hokage feared him going rogue and decided to place a Chunin and a Jonin on a genin team for more reinforcement. Naruto felt the familiar emotion of irritation swimming up, with a quick flick of a wrist a kunai flew towards an innocent tree, a lone explosion tag attached.

The barks collapsed into minuscule pieces, blown away from the force of the explosion as an inferno ignited in its centre. 

Cackling at the bright orange flames, a remanent of his custom tags, feeling honestly a bit more stated, he launched 10 more, twisting himself in mid-air, feeling the rush of air pressure as the tags explode. Reaching to his pouch with brimming excitement he searched for more explosive tags, with a wide grin he threw them with deadly accuracy at the training post. The innocent logs bursts into splinter and the impact blew him upwards into the wind, soaring he concentrated, aiming to stay in air for as long as possible.

\-----

The resident of Konoha living near the training ground, now forbidden from civilian access got themselves ready, already used to the noise and the occasion tremors. It wasn’t really loud but it did take some getting used to.

\-----

Sipping his tea as he watched his oldest grandson complete his morning exercise through his window Hiruzen serenely smoked leisurely on his pipe .

HOKAGE-SAMA!! shouted another bearer of paperwork as another stack is slammed onto his desk. He sighed.

The peace was over.

\----

Three kunai's imprinted themselves onto the bark of a tree before 4 dark shadows dashed out of the bushes. Naruto skidded across the grass, turning around for a second to throw back a few kunai's before speeding up again to gather closer with his team.

“Captain! Those fucktards are gradually gaining on us” shouted Naruto, his face marred with various scratches and cuts that were sluggishly flowing with blood. 

The Jonin in charge gritted his teeth. “ Formation 2, Atsuko brings up the rear! “ The team made a sharp change in direction, Naruto switched to the left side next to his leader while Sari immediately jumped to the captain’s right.

It was meant to be a simple retrieval mission of an information scroll that wasn’t even that important. It was ranked B for whatever sake, it wasn’t worth the trouble that it caused. Two Anbu teams on their tails for the useless scroll in their possession. He hoped dearly that his grandfather will compensate him fairly.

This is absolutely great he thought. If they were to continue at this rate this cat and mouse chase will never end and if it did they would be six feet under. Fantastic, this is everything he ever wished for. With a grimace on his face, he turned to face their enemy once again, flipping open his pouch he ignored his dignified captain’s response to his action before bringing out his own stash of explosives. 

“Stop! What are doing-”

With a great heave, he chucked his kunai, trailing behind is 30 or more explosion tags of his own creation. His teammates eyes widened in fear and apprehension.

KABOOM

The explosion rocked the ground shaking it, his teammates and captain had all immediately taken cover behind a bush with their hands plugging their ears. Different colours of flames danced and Naruto laughed, scrambling for a safe heaven in the chaos he had created. what is he doing. 

“Take that you bastards!” he bellowed with contempt.

\-------

“Naruto. You know I like you and I really do but. Please. Tell us before you **fucken** attack.” 

His captain stood there, menacing aura leeching of him with his arms crossed tightly in front of him.

Naruto stood in front of his teammates who are covered in soot and dust, the captain has a twig in his hair, and with a sheepish smile and rubbing his neck. His eyes finding the tiny shrubs next to his captain irresistibly interesting.

“ I offer my deepest apologies?” 

The captain sighed but before he can respond a messenger hawk flew down, making a beeline to Naruto with deadly intent.

“Ack”!

It is his grandfather's daily communication hawk. Sometimes, when he has a mission that is away from the village his grandfather expects him to write an entire page dictating the situation, his well being and how it is going. It had to be that length or that damn messenger hawk will peck him continuously until the letter have been written to the required length.

His teammates snickered. He is going to do something about that later.

Plopping himself onto the wet grass he brought out his pen and begun writing his response to the Hokage, his captain occasionally adding his own input to alert the leader of the sudden increase in danger they are in and may need reinforcement.

“ We are camping here tonight since and since Naruto here decided to ignore orders he is taking the first watch.” barked Kimo, the demon captain. Naruto tsked in response and began to set up camp, his cheeks twitching in indignation.

Performing his daily task is easy enough, he filled up everyone’s water canister at a nearby river, laid traps surrounding the campsite, rolled out his sleeping mat as his other teammates foraged for firewood and helped with the trap laying as Atsuko begun dinner.

Sari meanwhile, fumbles with his sleeping mat. He is a skilled and capable Chunin but he came from an extremely rich and prosperous family that spoiled him rotten since young. A rumour he once heard was that apparently the young prince had even worn a gold woven bathing suit when he was only 3 years old.

Sari's parents had cried and made a huge fuss when he decided to join the life as a shinobi, where risking one's life for their village is the norm. They caused such a commotion that when Sari finally joined the ranks everyone in the whole village already knew who he was.They had an entire procession inside the village with fireworks as they cried for their beloved son to rethink his choices.

Although the dark haired shinobi was nice and surprising down to earth he is still quite clumsy at certain mundane tasks such as cooking and opening his sleeping mat which seems to be swallowing him up.

And then exploded?

“Waah!” stumbled Sari as he was pushed back and a giant inflatable bed appeared on the ground. 

He groaned.

The guys face flushed with colour, looking like he was hoping the ground will swallow him up there and then. 

Naruto sputtered, trying to keep from laughing and failing horribly, Atsuko slipped onto the mucky ground, shaking behind the pot of soup she was currently looking after.

The glorious, three-foot-tall bed stood before them in all luxurious glory. In fact, a light seemed to shine from it. A total of four pillows and cushions were on the bed and a giant warm blanket covers the bed.

/p>

“ what the fuck”

Their captain came back, basking in the glory of the shining 3 feet inflatable bed that stood in the middle of the forest. He stood there staring at it in horror as Sari buried his face into his hands and Atsuko collapsed onto the ground again twitching. 

How is this possible? 

Naruto laughed.

\--------

“Kakashi-sensei” 

Kakashi glanced down from his book to be greeted by his female student Sakura, who looked irritated.

“Where’s Naruto?” she demanded.

Now wasn’t that something he wanted to know. The apparently weakest link of the team will sometimes disappear for days at a time regularly without explanation. The Hokage excused it and get this. Naruto never cracked, he never told them where he went. Not even if Sakura requested it or if bribed with a date. 

His eye smiled.”Well, I wonder.” 

Sakura grumbled. “ probably slacking off, that idiot should try and learn from Sasuke-Kun” 

Saying this her attention was brought back to her crush and she ran towards him, who looked at her with disdain.

It seems that without Naruto to dilute the amount of Sakura attention to Sasuke he had become more and more irritated with Sakura.

Kakashi sighed. Bringing his novel back in front of face he immersed himself back into the perverted world of Icha Icha and hoped for his obnoxious student to hurry and come back. 

\----

“Push!”

“Push!”

“Atsuko put your butt to it!”

“What does it seem to you that I am doing?!” yelled back Atsuko as she shoved with all her might at the inflatable mattress that won’t go back to its container.

Team Vincent, one of the most well-regarded Chunin and Jounin teams who have brought fear to other enemy Shinobi's from other villages and have one of the highest success rates and brightest reputation in Konoha is facing a dilemma.

The giant glowing luxurious bed was in no mood to cooperate with them in squeezing itself back into its container. In fact, somewhere along the process of the efforts of all three Chunin _(the captain deemed it beneath himself to help)_ trying to pack the bed away, it started to play calm bedtime music that was clearly not helping.

“Would the three of you hurry up and get that damn thing packed in its container or so help me!”

Their captain screaming at them certainly didn’t help either.

\---

Arriving back to Konoha was met with various sighs of relief, the team captain immediately rushed off to report to the Hokage, muttering about hot springs on the way. He seemed glad to be freed from his responsibility for his team. 

“I gotta have a talk with my parents” 

Sari shunshined faster than they could utter a word to him, he had been like that for the entire journey back to the village. Who can blame him? The bed had, in the end, exploded in a rain of glitter. It had been practically impossible to get rid of and he can still see the glitter on his clothes and hair, he will practically shine if the angle of the sun is pointed just right at him.

This whole event was almost worth the trouble as he remembered the faces of the missing-nin's they encountered as they were chased and beaten to a pulp by four shining individuals who screamed for blood and murder in all of their rainbow glory. They had practically just blinded their enemies to death with glitter. Their captain was extremely unhappy but hey, it never bothered him. 

Naruto bid Atsuko fair well and headed back home, he was careful to avoid the busy streets lest any of the rookie 9 were present, it will jeopardize his mission. He needed to be careful and not aggravate the target to go full-on revenge on him if he found out he was being monitored.

Naruto made a detour to a small stall and selected two ice creams, he supposes he will spend the rest of the day with his little brother.

Greeting the guards at the front of the Sarutobi compound he made his way in, to the part where the main family lives, his grandfather still hard at work he sees. Going to the room next to his he kicked open the door.

“Guess whos back!!” bellowed Naruto as he laughed into the room.

Konohamaru bolted up, smiling when he saw Naruto he leaped onto his arm, hanging off it he swung around.

“How did it go?”

“Did you fight any bad guys”

“Any princess?!!”

The excited child pranced around the room before spotting the plastic bag that held the ice cream hanging off his brother’s arm. Screaming in joy he reached for it.

Naruto chuckled before sitting down on the floor, delving into the dramatic tale, that is his mission, which was soaked up by Konohamaru who gave him his utmost attention.

\---

Shinobi’s life is not fair. Coming to this conclusion he sighed again for what may be the 10th time since he woke up 2 hours ago. Of course, he had done it internally, god forbid he do it externally, the pink-haired menace will zero on him and no. He will not go through that now, not until he had at least stayed awake for longer than 2 hours.

His teacher is as always not here, that jerk needs about another hour before he will grace them with his holy presence. Naruto had already, greeted both his teammates, got punched twice by Sakura, got yelled 4 times by Sakura, got insulted twice by Sasuke and proposed a date with Sakura once. 

All is well.

\----

The training exercise went well, they are finally learning something more extensive than mere teamwork exercises which are not at all practical during the wave mission. 

After Haku has given his teammates a sucker punch called reality with his genius abilities and Sasuke had “ _died_ ” they had finally gotten more serious. No, he did not fail to protect Sasuke, that would certaintely dock his pay and there will be serious reprimand for killing off an entire clan. He had actually in fact successfully knocked the avenger out to finally deal with the masked nin.

That masked nin was some trouble, a genius that once worked as a hunter in the mist village. They were equally matched with neither of them knowing which will be the victor. Thankfully everything was averted before one of them died and Gato arrived before Kakashi-sensei mauled his opponent who in turn _**mauled**_ Gato and his army.

Naruto had then subtely pulled the two international criminals aside and explain to them that they should go back to the village hidden in the mist and gave them a scroll with his grandfather's seal. 

Haku and Zabuza had officially made it into the ranks of the mist village, an alliance notice has been delivered to Konoha. Comparing mist to Iwa and Kumo there is a more likely chance for an alliance, the village is celebrating.

  
  


There was a mountain load more work and politics involved but he doesn't have to worry about that, although thanks to him the Hokage is under a hill of paperwork. The old man will get over it.

The Chunin Exams are coming up he mused as he stared at the scene in front of him. Kakashi-sensei’s was in the moment of roundhouse kicking both his students, relieving the stress gathered over the week that Naruto disappeared which forced him to interact with his student and stopping Sasuke from committing genocide.

I want to cry thought Naruto.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> my first fanfic. I hope it is a quality that is readable. (Immense cringe)
> 
> Have fun!


End file.
